halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cassandra-075
Untitled I offer the speculation that she could have been one of the dozen spartans crippled during the enhancements, like Fhajad. -ED 01:48, 6 October 2006 (UTC) How do we know shes a S-1? Wouldnt she be a S-II?--JohnSpartan117 22:11, 19 November 2006 (UTC) And the SPARTAN 1 Project was canceled. More patients died than lived. could it be possible that she is a s-III, although i do doubt it, i agree with ed that is quiete possible although, wat is johnson doing on the recovery station?--Jameogle 07:05, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Thing is, the Spartan-Is and Spartan-IIIs have no real contact with the Spartan-IIs. Just because they are all Spartans doesn't mean they know each other. I don't know if John even knows about the Spartan-IIIs as of yet. I think the most probable option here is that Cassandra was one of the crippled Spartan-IIs like Fhajad. as ED suggested. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 23:30, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Indeed as ED suggested.--''[[User:Ryanngreenday/Lima Company|'Lieutenant']]'' [[User:Ryanngreenday/History of Lima Company|'Colonel']] [[User:ryanngreenday|'ryan']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday/Archive|'n']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'green']] 23:34, 2 March 2007 (UTC) I would like to add in support of ED that she says "We miss you"... the we can very easily be the rest of the debilitated Spartan-IIs, and I cannot think of any other "we" it could be. User: VTSvsAlucard Mother What if she is Chiefs Mom. Just throwing it out. Impossible. All of the SPARTAN-IIs were kidnapped around age 6. Respect them Grunts, Mo se 01:23, 30 May 2007 (UTC) it isn't impossible just take in 2 consideration a few things thing 1.mother's always know 2.who said John didn't contact Cassandra first 3.Nothing is impossibleMX-Caboose 00:34, 25 July 2007 (UTC)# MX-Caboose Could she be a Spartan-1? :Probably not, although not impossible. ILB suggests most, if not all, Spartan-Is don't interact specifically with S-IIs. If Johnson is S-I, he's never said anything about it. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:55, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Someone who wrote the article says that Kelly has blue hair, while this is true, it was only a hair dye, and her real hair color is brown, Hawkeye out! --SPARTAN-077(Talk) 00:40, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Parallel Possibly someone could mention the likely parallel between Cassandra and the Cassandra from the Trojan War? Bungie obviously likes History and Religion in Halo, and the Trojan War is a little of both. She is the prophet who no one believes. Maybe the clue is in the CG trailer? "Do you think we'll ever meet them?" Bungie Weekly Update comment :"UNSCDF asks, :In the LE Booklet it speeks of a female named "Cassandra" is she a Spartan or not? :A better question would be, "was" she a Spartan?" - 2/3/06 Should a comment be made about this? --Forgottenlord 07:16, 8 July 2007 (UTC) :Sounds perfectly reasonable to me. ElFroCampeador 23:08, 11 July 2007 (UTC) She might not be a spartan cause, in the booklet it say John 117, but not cassandra ***, know what i mean? Jameogle 03:36, 13 July 2007 (UTC)-- :That's irrelevant to the Bungie Weekly Update comment which is OFFICIAL word from Bungie --Forgottenlord 04:42, 13 July 2007 (UTC) If i had to guess, I would say this has entirely to do with the fact she was a spartan thats that the reference to "be skinned again" means. This would probably rule out her being a spartan III, and most likely a spartan II based on her knowing john. FoR reference perhaps? pg 240 "... and one Spartan too wounded to continue active duty." Logically would mean Cassandra. UNSC AI 17:19, 6 January 2008 (UTC) "...and one too wounded to continue active service." To revive this long-dead, and utterly pointless topic, Cassandra could be the one S-II who was too severely WIA to keep continue fighting. "We miss you" most likely means that she was put to work with the crippled washouts, such as Fajhad, and thus continues to serve in another capacity. As for being familiar with Johnson, well, he does know the signifigance of Olly-Olly-Oxen-Free, as seen in FS. Therefore, I belive that Maria-062 was called out of active service, (under the guise of a SPARTAN retiree), in order to test the S-IIs' capability to make Spartan 2.1s, as she mentions starting a family. --Braidenvl 19:36, 19 July 2008 (UTC) On the contrary... Maybe Maria is the wounded Spartan, and Cassandra is a surviving washout like Fajhad. She just happened to be undergoing some procedures at the time, which might mean that the "never-Spartans" occasionally correspond with their active comrades. However, she might have simply been wounded, not a washout, and not too wounded to serve (which might have been a cover for Maria, anyway.) --Braidenvl 19:36, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Sources Found a source for this: Source: Bungie Weekly Update 02/03/06 So we have a source saying that she was a Spartan. We should probably add that to the article. But we don't know which generation of Spartans she was. Chances are, the Master Chief never knew about the SPARTAN-IIIs, but he did know Cassandra, so we can rule S3 out. This leaves S1 and S2, neither of which are proven. The article is rather inconsistent, with some facts assuming that she's an S1 and others assuming she's an S2. *The infobox directly states that she's an S1. ("Class") *The infobox implies that she's an S2, by saying that she was born between 2510 and 2512, like the other S2s. ("Birth date") Also, we need to either cite or delete the following information from the article: *She failed the augmentation. (prose) **She could have been a successful S1 or S2 who was removed from the front lines for some other reason. **The BWU says that she "was" a Spartan. If she failed the augmentations, then she would never have been a Spartan, right? (I'm honestly not sure about this point, hence my phrasing it as a question. It's not rhetorical.) *She is recovering from injuries that specifically and directly resulted from the augmentation. (prose) **All we know is that she underwent some kind of severe trauma that involves losing one's skin. Whether this refers to a failed augmentation or a multitude of incredibly serious burn wounds is unknown. Yes, augmentation is likely since we know she was a Spartan, but no sources prove it was the augmentation. *Her service tag, Spartan or otherwise, is 075. (prose) *She still resides at M25L. (prose: "For the time being" rather than "As of ") **She could've left (or died, or been transferred, or been discharged, or...) at any point after September 22nd, 2552. She specifically mentions hearing about the Chief's actions during the Battle of Installation 04, however, so we know that she was at M25L at around that time, and that she survived until at least September 22nd, 2552. *She is a Petty Officer Second Class. **I was under the impression that Spartans progressed normally through the ranks, which is why not all Spartans have the same ranks. We can't assume her rank based on the ranks of other Spartans. Things that should be mentioned: *She was alive around September 22nd, 2552 -- more specifically, she survived for an unknown amount of time after the Battle of Installation 04. And finally, it should be noted that the article on the M25L Recovery Station states that the Master Chief and Avery Johnson stayed there shortly after the events at Alpha Halo. There's no source for this, but it could explain how Cassandra learned of the Chief's actions at Halo. Course, I'd assume that the events at Halo would be classified, so either she'd have to be his superior, or they'd have to have already met for him to be willing to divulge that information. DavidJCobb 01:46, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :The class part of the info box is about which of the two classes of SPARTAN-II she belongs to not which program she belonged to.The Spartan tag came from the Halo Encloypedia.SPARTAN-177 13:41, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::So we've confirmed that she's a S1C1 with a service tag of 075. That leaves the following to be judged as speculation (unless it, too, is explicitly mentioned by the Halo Encycloipedia): ::*Failed augmentation ::*Recovering from failed augmentation ::*Still at M25L ::*Petty Officer Second Class ::And the following to be cited: ::*Spartan-II Class 1 (Halo Encyclopedia) ::*075 (Halo Encyclopedia) ::*Ex-Spartan (Bungie Weekly Update) ::And the following should probably be added: ::*Alive as of September 22, 2552 ::If only this article wasn't edit-protected. It, like Halo Waypoint, is locked down and hence out of date. DavidJCobb 22:02, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Damnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn "...but I'm happy to be skinned once again." that says enough about a failed augment. -- [[User:Wr1ghty|''' Wr1ghty ]] talk By G57 12:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Because there's no other way for people to lose skin? DavidJCobb 02:35, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I was referring to the possible "skin risking" procedures in augments. You moron. -- [[User:Wr1ghty| Wr1ghty ]] talk By G57 23:41, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm a moron because I don't memorize every single tiny little detail in Halo canon. Sure. DavidJCobb 04:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Then don't have a go at me for failing to understand what any person with half a brain would get. "re skinned" after the augment. I know what burns are you idiot. I was saying that if she had to be re skinned, the augments much be extremely intense on the person. So fuck you and your disrespect. -- [[User:Wr1ghty| Wr1ghty ''']] talk By G57 06:31, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::Go away for one week. Maybe you'll get a thicker skin and cool off. He did not disrespect you, nor even "have a go" at you. SmokeSound off! 10:31, November 22, 2009 (UTC)